


Baby Amelia

by Assbuts_in_221B



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Johnlock, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assbuts_in_221B/pseuds/Assbuts_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mary gave birth to baby Amelia, John ran off with Sherlock. Mary is coming over to Baker Street to give Amelia to John and Sherlock for a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Amelia

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism would be appreciated :)

'Good morning' said Sherlock in a cheery voice as he watched John walk into the kitchen, his hair was ruffled and he was wearing Sherlock's favourite stripy pyjamas.  
'Morning' replied John, his eyes lit up as he saw his favourite detective, standing in front of the cooker, his dark scraggly hair falling perfectly onto his long face. John couldn't resist he walked up to Sherlock and kissed him firmly on the lips. Sherlocks lips curved at each side. 'Why are you up so early?' Asked John rubbing his eyes.  
'Jeff called.'  
'Who?' Asked john looking for the coffee machine.  
'DI Lestrade' John rolled his eyes in amusement 'Found the next victim of that serial killer, and as always can't solve it themselves.' John sniggered. 'Oh, and Mary called, she was wondering when you were going to look after Amelia, I said you'll call her back' Johns smile faded at the name.  
'How was she with you?' John had gone back to the bedroom to change.  
'The same, sour as ever. I would be if my husband ran off with his best friend, while she was pregnant.' Sherlocks and Johns gave each other a cheeky smile.  
'Well, you're in a lot of trouble then' John walked over to Sherlock and grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close. They laughed for a bit and then they stopped their eyes met and they stood there dreamily gazing into each other's eyes.  
Sherlock moved first angling his face to fit into Johns their lips touched, it stared off soft, then John pulled Sherlock closer and it became passionate. John placed his hands under Sherlocks shirt, his hands were warm on his skin. Sherlock let out a moan. His hands were working their way up Sherlocks back circling in a massaging motion. There lips parted and they could feel there warm breaths on each other's faces. Sherlock brushed his hands through Johns hair and then grabbed his waist and slammed him up against a wall. Johns legs were wrapped around Sherlocks muscular torso.  
'I love you!' Sherlock exclaimed in a soothing tone. John smiled, his face was warming, he was playing with Sherlocks hair.  
'I love you too' John whispered in Sherlocks ear.  
About 10 minutes later, Lestrade ran up the stairs and as soon as he saw Sherlock he shouted. 'Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting at the scene for an hour wandering where the bloody hell you are!' Lestrade calmed down a bit.  
'Sorry, I got a bit busy' Sherlock's voice was agitated from being shouted at.  
John picked up on this. 'We're really sorry Greg, the coffee machine broke' John looked up at Sherlock, shrugging.  
'Well it looks fine to me!' Exclaimed Lestrade.  
'Thats because we had to go out and get a new one.' John pursed his lips and looked at Lestarde. 'Lets just get a cab and go to the scene! Okay?' John got up and walked down the stairs and the other two followed.  
After they got back from solving the case, Sherlock and John went to speedys to have lunch. Sherlock and John were chatting when Johns phone started ringing. 'Its Mary, I've gotta take this, sorry'  
After the phone call John informed Sherlock that Mary was coming to 221B to give John, Amelia for the week.  
A few hours later the doorbell rang, John got up from the sofa and turned the tv off. 'Thats probably Mary, I'll get it.'  
Two sets of footsteps came up the stairs, John cradling a beautiful 6 month old baby girl, with light brown hair and bright green eyes. She smiled and said 'dada' when she saw Sherlock. He walked up to her with a smile in his face and kissed her on the forehead. 'Helloo, how's my favourite Amelia?' Sherlock was beaming a smile at his daughter. 'Hi Mary!'  
'Hi Sherlock.' An awkward silence arose and was broken by Amelia sneezing 'I'll leave her with you, here's her toys and clothes.' Mary handed John a bag. ' I'll be back in a week to pick her up.' Mary started walking down the stairs. 'Alright then, bye.' She gave a pathetic wave and carried on walking down the stairs until the Sherlock and John heard the door shut. They had this system that Mary would have the baby for 3 weeks and then John would have her for one week, sounds fair.  
John placed his daughter in her cot and kissed her on the forehead.  
At about 8pm Sherlock and John were watching cartoons, Amelia was laughing away at the characters onscreen. 'I'll go on baby duty tonight.' Volunteered John, he had his head nestled into Sherlocks shoulder.  
'Are you sure? I'm more than happy to do it.' Assured Sherlock.  
'No honestly, it's okay' Amelia was starting to close her eyes. 'I think she's finally falling asleep.' Then Sherlock put Amelia back in her cot and he and John climbed into bed. They fell asleep with Sherlocks arm round John and his head resting on Sherlocks shoulder.


End file.
